Power of the Soul! Los Lobos, Attack!
Power of the Soul! Los Lobos, Attack! is the two hundred eighty-second episode of the Bleach anime. Love Aikawa and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi battle against Coyote Starrk. Summary Love tells Rose to get out of the rubble, informing him that Hachigen Ushōda was able to defeat Baraggan Luisenbarn. However, he takes too long getting out so Love digs his hand through the rubble and pulls Rose out by his hair. Rose gets mad at Love, claiming that there's an art to getting out of rubble, but Love tells him that he should make it an art not to get stuck in the rubble in the first place. Rose states that Hachi's enemy looked pretty tough, and Love remarks that he would have preferred to finish up their battle with Starrk first. Rose asks him why this is, and Love states that it's because once someone loses a comrade, then it becomes a battle of revenge. However, Rose tells him that he doesn't seem like the type for revenge, but Love tells him that this is the reason why their enemy is so scary. Love explains that there isn't a single person who isn't affected when they lose a comrade, but that whether he gets shaken up from this and lets his guard down, or whether he gets enraged by this, victory will come to the one who strikes first. Love then goes to attack Starrk and he releases his Zanpakutō, Tengumaru. Love swings his Zanpakutō down on Starrk, but the Arrancar easily dodges and Love destroys part of the top of a building in the process. Love immediately swings his Zanpakutō at Starrk again and the blow connects, causing the Arrancar to spiral down into the town below. Love begins swinging his Zanpakutō above his head and determines that Starrk is the type to get shaken up because his movements have gotten slower. Lilynette Gingerbuck asks Starrk why he's zoning out so much, and she points out that he's supposed to be avenging Baraggan's death, but Starrk says that he isn't the type for revenge. He then remarks that he wants to go home and sleep because Sōsuke Aizen has no intention of helping them, and he believes that his enemies are too strong for him and that someone else is going to die as the battle drags on. Lilynette gets mad at Starrk and tells him that he hasn't taken this fight seriously enough and that there's a reason that Aizen gave him the rank of the number 1 Espada. She tells him that he has to fight so no more of his comrades get killed, but Starrk doesn't answer her, leaving Lilynette to decide to take over. As this happens, Rose goes over to Love and asks him if he has won, but Love tells him that Starrk simply hasn't moved yet. Love speculates on what Starrk is doing, but remarks that he can't make a move until his enemy does. This causes Rose to mock Love for losing his enemy from his own attack, and Love tells him to be quiet. Lilynette suddenly begins to randomly fire into the air, causing Love to go to Starrk's location and attack. Lilynette informs Starrk of the incoming enemy, and Starrk angrily gets back up to battle. Love swings his Zanpakutō down on Starrk, but the Arrancar blocks the blow with his pistol. Love tells Starrk that he has been keeping him waiting for quite a while, but Lilynette tells him that they didn't mean to, it's just that he made it difficult for them to come at him or attack him. Love is surprised from this and remarks that it's odd for him to have a talking pistol, but Lilynette tells him that his head is far more unusual. Starrk tells Lilynette to be quiet, but she informs Starrk that she's doing things on her own now. Starrk suddenly uses Sonído to get away from Love and he begins firing randomly towards his enemy. Love thinks to himself that the way Starrk is shooting is much different from before, leading him to believe that Starrk isn't the one firing right now. Starrk tells Lilynette to stop, but she doesn't listen so Starrk uses his other pistol to begin shooting. However, Love dodges the attack and he appears directly above Starrk. He then swings his Zanpakutō down on the Arrancar, but Starrk dodges and goes into the air. Love goes into the air as well, and tells Starrk that he knew he wasn't the one calling the shots. Starrk doesn't think much of this statement and dodges another swing from Love's Zanpakutō. Love asks Starrk if the reason he won't come after him is because he's grieving, and Starrk remarks that it's something like that. Love then swings his Zanpakutō again and is able to successfully hit Starrk. As he falls into the town below, Lilynette calls Starrk an idiot for letting his opponent read his emotions, but Starrk simply tells her to be quiet. Love tells Starrk that he never imagined that Hollows would have hearts, but Starrk tells him that this is ironic as he's similar to a Hollow because of his mask. This causes Love to don his mask, and Starrk begins firing Ceros at his enemy again. However, Love is able to destroy the Cero with a couple of simple swings from his Zanpakutō. Love then goes further up into the air and Lilynette tells Starrk to go after him, but Starrk informs her that their enemy is taunting them. However, Lilynette tells him that this doesn't matter, since there's no way he would lose, and Starrk is convinced to go with what she wants this time. Starrk chases after Love and he begins firing at him again, but the Ceros are suddenly destroyed by Rose's released Zanpakutō, Kinshara. Love tells him he's late and points out that if they don't get their timing right, then there's no point in fighting him two on one, but Rose states that there's an art to making an appearance in any situation. Rose points out that it looks like Starrk is getting motivated now, and he remarks that he doesn't like fighting cowards, since he won't be able to shine in their moment of victory. Rose then dons his Hollow mask and swings his Zanpakutō towards Starrk, but the Arrancar dodges it. However, the Zanpakutō continues to follow him so Starrk shoots a Cero at it, but it does nothing. Starrk continues to dodge the attack until he is eventually cornered by Love from above, who decides to use Hifuki no Kodzuchi. Flames begin forming around Love's Zanpakutō, and he shoots the flames towards Starrk, causing the Arrancar to crash into the town below. During the fight with Tier Harribel, Hiyori Sarugaki begins battling the Espada one-on-one. Harribel suddenly disappears, but Hiyori is able to easily track down her opponent and she asks her if she honestly thought that would fool her. She then goes to attack Harribel again until Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya accidentally appears in front of her. Hitsugaya asks her what she's doing, causing Hiyori to begin arguing with him. Lisa Yadōmaru decides to begin battling Harribel alone and Hiyori asks her what she thinks she's doing. Lisa simply tells Hiyori and Hitsugaya to stop arguing with each other until this battle is over, but this only angers the two further. Harribel asks her opponent if she really thinks she can take her on all alone, but Lisa tells her she can't, causing the Arrancar to wonder if they're thinking up a plan that involves all three of them, but once again Lisa says that this isn't the case. Hiyori remarks that this is annoying and tells Lisa that she's ready, and Lisa tells her that she's simply making sure. Hitsugaya asks the two on what their talking about, but Lisa tells him that this has nothing to do with him. However, Hitsugaya tells them it does and says that since the two of them fight together, he has to know their fighting styles in order to fight together with them as well. However, Hiyori and Lisa inform him that they don't fight together since their personalities and preferences are completely different. The two of them also state that the only thing in common with them was the fact that they can only fight seriously for a little while, and that before all they were trying to do was see what their opponent was like. Lisa and Hiyori then don their Hollow masks, and they tell Hitsugaya that they aren't fighting together, there is simply one of him and two of them. Lilynette asks Starrk if he's all right, but the Arrancar informs her that he isn't, since his opponents are so powerful. He states that he's at a disadvantage because he has to fight two enemies while he's alone, and whenever they put their masks on, their Reiatsu skyrockets. Lilynette informs Starrk that he isn't alone, and the proof of this is the fact that they were able to get this far. She states that long ago he was by himself, but ever since "that time", they've always been together. Lilynette tells him that if the two of them fight together, they'll be able to handle both of their opponents. Starrk gets up, remarking that he has no choice now, and his two pistols disappear. Love gets rid of his Hollow mask and remarks that there's a slight change in Starrk's Reiatsu. Rose suddenly tells Love to look up, and he spots Starrk with a pack of wolves behind him. As Love wonders what's going on, Rose points out that Starrk is now missing his pistols, and Love takes this as their opponent mocking them. Starrk sends the wolves after his opponents, and both Love and Rose don their Hollow masks. The two of them swing their Zanpakutō at the wolves, but it does nothing to them, as the wolves continue to reform after the blow. Love points out that the wolves are like flames, and Rose remarks that he hates magic-like abilities such as this. He then swings his Zanpakutō into one of wolves's eye, and uses Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban - Izayoi Bara, which causes a vortex to appear and destroy everything around it. Love tells him that his technique is much more like magic than Starrk's, but Rose states that his isn't magic, but art. Wolves suddenly jump out from the rubble and bite onto both Love's leg, and Rose's Zanpakutō. They then explode, causing considerable damage to the surrounding area. Love jumps out from the forming dust, and informs Rose that the wolves are actually Ceros that came from the magazine of Starrk's pistol. Several wolves suddenly appear around Love and explode. from behind.]] Starrk states that they're not Ceros, since a simple Cero wouldn't be able to do so much damage to people as strong as them. He states that he splits and rips his own soul into two pieces and he makes those pieces obey them so that he can use them as weapons. Starrk remarks that the wolf-shaped warheads are both the power of Starrk and Lilynette. Lilynette tells Starrk that their opponents aren't able to handle this at all, and she tells him to finish this, to which Starrk agrees. He then has his wolves form again, and they explode around his opponents. This causes Love and Rose's masks to break away, and the two of them fall on top of a building. Starrk offers his opponents the chance to run away, but Love declines, telling him not to underestimate them. Starrk drops down to the top of a building and reluctantly decides to give them the deathblow. However, when he drops on top of the building, a sword belonging to someone pierces through Starrk's chest. Karakura Town: Secrets of the Seven Mysteries Footsteps can be heard in an abandoned building, said to be a passageway for spirits. Ichigo Kurosaki goes to inspect, but senses nothing. Suddenly, a Senkaimon opens up behind him, and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto exits from it, failing to notice Ichigo and knocking him to the ground before stepping over him. Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Lieutenant Izuru Kira are behind her and they all step over Ichigo on their way out. Characters in Order of Appearance #Love Aikawa #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Hachigen Ushōda #Coyote Starrk #Lilynette Gingerbuck (v/o) #Hiyori Sarugaki #Tier Harribel #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Lisa Yadōmaru Fights *Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Lisa Yadōmaru & Hiyori Sarugaki vs. Tier Harribel *Love Aikawa & Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi vs. Coyote Starrk (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * *The Wolves * Shinigami techniques: ''' * '''Hollow techniques: * * Zanpakutō released: :Shikai: * * Resurrección used: * * Other Powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes